


The Promise We Exchanged

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inner monologue of Kaworu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise We Exchanged

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a longer fic, I'm just not sure yet! I have to think about this idea, I really do. I've played with the idea of something like this for awhile, but right now I wrote this because I am overwhelmed by kawoshin feelings. But I would like to make it into something else.  
> stay tuned, I suppose?

_I love you_

_I really was born to meet you_

_I was born for you. I waited to find you. I was born into this world so that we could meet, and so that I could love you._

_You were so alone and afraid when we met, but you didn’t run away. That’s right; you have always been so strong._

_Your blushed complexion was so demure and beautiful; I wanted to watch you forever. I wanted to hold your warm hand in mine, and to show you that you could smile. I want to see your smile one more time._

_In every time we meet, it is special. Whether it is by the seaside, or the train tracks, or by the piano, every time we exchange greetings and meet again, I feel my heart beat return once more. And surely, you don’t know, but it’s because of that that I can smile too. For I want you to be blissful and unburdened by the world, and even if that’s not possible, I want the greatest happiness for you._

_You, who are my greatest treasure, my precious precious love. I wish to protect you. I’m sorry when I get carried away. If only I could express the depth of my feelings for you, perhaps you could understand_

_Would you run from me? Reject me? Would you find me disgusting?  
Surely, if you think so, then I am deserving of such treatment. _

_[I will die by your hands an infinite amount of times.]_

_Such a lovely boy, such a beautiful existence. Even when the world keeps pushing you down, you cry out for help. I will be the wings that lift you up. I will grant you the strength you need._

_When you say my name, I am assured of these things. In your sweet voice, my name does not seem so terrible. Am I good or bad? It is up to you to decide._

_I love you, and it is my love that brings me back every time. From the soulless depths of many lives, from the cold airs of the moon. I will return to you each and every time. I need to see you, I need to see you._

_My chest aches; I miss you terribly. You are my sky and sun, and when you aren’t here, I am missing._

_I must hide my fear in the back of my mind, that you might reject me.  I want to treasure you, I want to treasure our moments together._

_I’ve waited so long Shinji-kun, so very long._

_I wonder what your face would look like if I told you of these things, of the lives I’ve lived and how I reach for you. Would you laugh, would you stare at me in disbelief?_

_I think…I think you are the strong one. You love me every time, you dispel my fears._

_I’m scared to keep going, so very scared. But I want to see you. I want to see you and my chest aches for you, for your voice, for your touch, for your smile._

_I want to see you Shinji-kun. I want to be by your side. Have you been happy? Have you been smiling? Are you lonely? Do you remember the promise we made?_

_I’m coming back, Shinji-kun, I always said I would. I’m coming back for you._

_I want to fly away with you._

_The story is coming to end._

_Wait for me, Shinji-kun. I’m coming for you. I love you._

_Do you remember me?_


End file.
